île moutonneuse
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Vous avez un peu de temps à perdre ? Venez lire ce petit OS légèrement dérangé (comme son auteure) ! En plus, c'est marrant, il y a pleins de moutons...Bêêêê


L'île moutonneuse 

§§§

La mer du nouveau monde scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, tout annonçait une matinée tranquille pour les passagers du Thousand Sunny dont un certain chirurgien et un scientifique fou de gaz. Quand soudain, Ussop qui était au nid de pie distingua une île. Nami donna les directives et l'équipage se prépara à amarrer.

Vers midi le navire accosta sur une toute petite île. Elle était bordée de falaises abruptes excepté au niveau d'une crique bien abritée. Zoro et Franky furent désigner pour garder le navire ainsi que leur prisonnier, César. Les autres descendirent du bateau Luffy en tête suivie par Ussop et Chopper très enthousiastes. Trafalgar fermait la marche préférant garder ses distances avec ces fous. L'île était composée d'une immense plaine verdoyante et d'une petite forêt de bambou. En moins de trente minutes la troupe en avait fait le tour. Aucune habitation en vue, il y avait juste un troupeau de mouton qui broutait calmement dans la plaine.

- **Qu'est-ce que ces moutons font là ?** demanda la navigatrice.

 **-Aucune idée mais ça va nous permettre de refaire nos provisions,** répondit Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Luffy regardait déjà les moutons en salivant. Pendant ce temps, Ussop et Chopper s'étaient lancé dans un véritable saute-moutons géant. Brook lui avait décidé de les compter. Erreur fatale, il s'endormit au bout du 100ème.

Le chapeau de paille n'y tenant plus, il fonça dans le tas les yeux en forme de bifteck et en hurlant :

 **-Viiiiiiiande !**

 **-Luffy attend !**

Nami lui courut après pour essayer de l'en empêcher. Trop tard, les moutons s'enfuirent. Ussop fut emporter dans une marrée moutonneuse et Chopper commença un rodéo sur un mouton. Heureusement Robin le rattrapa quand il fut expulsé. Quand à Ussop, il finit piétiné un peu plus loin.

Seulement trois moutons ne participèrent pas à la course poursuite avec Luffy lui même suivit par une rousse furax. Ils restèrent à fixer la petite troupe. Quand soudain le plus proche ouvrit la bouche.

 **-Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm sheep.**

Une musique retentit de nul part et les autres reprirent en coeur :

 **-Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm sheep.**

Sanji en resta assez… perplexe. Brook dormait. Trafalgar était blasé. Chopper et Ussop étaient dans les pommes. Et Robin souriait d'amusement.

Les moutons finirent par se taire. Un silence pesant prit place seulement brisé par les hurlements lointains de Luffy et Nami.

Un autre mouton dit :

 **-I like train.**

Une espèce de TGV passa et fit disparaître le mouton.

Trafalgar commençait à en avoir assez, il prit son nodachi et transforma les deux derniers moutons en dés façon marshmallow. Ce fut à ce moment que Nami réapparut essoufflée.

 **-Robin, tu peux me stopper Luffy ? Sanji, t'as un couteau ? On va récupérer la laine des moutons pour la vendre. Trafalgar, tu découpes encore deux autres moutons et niveau provisions on devrait être bon.**

 **-Tout de suite Nami-swan !** roucoula Sanji.

Trafalgar foudroya la rousse du regard. La tripotée de moutons repassa devant le groupe, le chirurgien en découpa une dizaine à la volée pour se détendre les nerfs. Robin attrapa Luffy avec ses mains supplémentaires. Et Nami put enfin joyeusement frapper son "abrutit de capitaine". Sanji dépouilla les animaux de leur toison. Puis la navigatrice réveilla Brook à grand coup de baffes et il fut chargé de porter la laine.

Ils rentrèrent tous au navire et mirent rapidement les voiles sans savoir que depuis l'île les moutons nus les observaient en chantant :

 **-Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm sheep.**

§§§

 _Bonsoir les gens, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié !_

 _J'espère que ce petit one shot déjanté vous a plu !_

 _Voici le lien de la vidéo qui m'a inspiré :  
_

 _www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=foFKXS6Nyho_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me fera sautiller de joie !_

 _Sur ce, je vous quitte._

 _Bye !_


End file.
